Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Thannickal, Victor J. ABSTRACT The goal of the "Training Program in Lung Biology and Translational Medicine" at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is to provide multidisciplinary training in a stimulating and collaborative environment that nurtures the development of highly competent and innovative biomedical research scientists. The program will support 2-3 years of structured and rigorous research training for M.D. or Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows. The multidisciplinary nature of the proposed training is fostered by the diversity of the twenty-six faculty mentors who hold primary appointments in nine UAB Departments (5 - basic science;4 - clinical). Additionally, we will engage a talented and dynamic group of "junior mentors" who will participate in a "group mentoring" plan. The faculty mentors have been grouped into three thematic areas based on scientific expertise: (1) immunology-microbiology;(2) cell biology-tissue repair;(3) translational sciences. Translational research in statistical genetics, computational biology, biomarker discovery, and drug discovery/development and clinical trials (group 3) will facilitate the clinical translation of basic science research (groups 1 and 2). Based on the existing expertise and ongoing research efforts at UAB, training will focus on the manifestations, diagnosis, risk/prognostic stratification, mechanisms, prevention, and treatment of lung diseases, primarily acute lung injury (ALI), cystic fibrosis (CF), asthma, chronic obstructive lung diseases (COPD), and interstitial lung diseases (ILD). Training programs will be highly individualized and tailored to maximize success of each trainee. In addition to the research projects that will be conducted in the mentor's laboratory, training will encompass a highly structured didactic program that includes weekly teaching conferences in the Division of Pulmonary, Allergy and Critical Care Medicine, a "survival skills" curriculum (in collaboration with the Center for Clinical and Translational Science at UAB) and a Research Core Curriculum that includes emerging themes such as cellular plasticity, drug discovery/development, systems biology, and personalized medicine. Formal instruction will include the responsible and ethical conduct of research. Strong emphasis will be placed on the recruitment and retention of underrepresented minorities. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 11/07) Page Continuation Format Page